Mobile phones and all the electrical equipment now commonly in use have high frequency radio waves to split the genetic molecules, causing skin cancer and brain tumors, cataracts and other diseases can also cause the slightest insomnia, headaches. This growing use of wireless communication in the last decade has introduced concerns about health risks from the so called man-made electromagnetic smog from Microwave Radiations. Various epidemiological and experimental studies have been carried out and the results have shown to have a close relation between biological effects on living beings and electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation is also generated by satellite television boxes, televisions, blue-tooth, Wi-Fi, refrigerators and the like. The development of mobile communication technology, the phone has become the most convenient and effective communication tool. However, people using the mobile phones were somewhat worried about cell phone radiation.
In the light of aforementioned discussion there exists a need for developing a device used to minimize the excess and unwanted radiation generated by the electronic equipments.